


Kiss Cas

by Stories_best_told



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_best_told/pseuds/Stories_best_told
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little destiel ficlet with absoloutly no plot, just fluffy kisses and drabble, describing Dean and Cas' first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cas

His lips tasted like chapstick and lemons. Sour but the kind of taste you wanted, and Cas wished he could think of a better way to phrase it, but the kind of taste you wanted to suck on.   
Deans body arched into his, friction sparking between them, Cas' chest burning from the contact. In the fuzzy light, Dean looked angular and sharp, like he was cut out of shadows and then drawn in fine liner. His eyeslashes drooped against his cheekbone, pale eyes closed and dancing behind eyelids, but Cas never closed his eyes.  
The way Dean looked and felt underneath him was all he could imagine. Like there was no world around this room or no colour beside Deans golden freckles. He smelt like sunshine and smiled like a cat, and all Cas could think of was getting so close to the boy purring underneath him. He thought maybe if he could get enough of Dean now, here and now, he would be able to go the rest of his life knowing nothing but the exact shade of green in Deans eyes. But he knew it would only hurt so much more when he pulled away, the more of Dean he touched, and the second that Cas couldnt taste ChapStick and lemons anymore, he wanted it again.   
So Cas never closed his eyes.

#

Cas tasted of rainwater and toothpaste. The way Cas tasted made Dean think of the colour blue, or water running down a window. Maybe everything Cas was blue. When dean looked at Cas, shadowy and shy kneeling above him, the whole world seemed to have a blue hue, like the colour of his eyes was leaking out and flooding the world. So dean shivered and closed his eyes, waves and sapphires and all things blue flashing behind his eyelids.   
Cas' hand was hot on his chest, like fire even through his top. His hand fit seamlessly in the space between Cas' shoulders and dean loved the way his fingers tangled in Cas' hair. He remembered thinking that Cas' hair should have been silky and fine, from the way it looked, but when he laced in between his fingers, Dean could tug gently, exposing Cas' throat, soft and stubbly as Dean ran his lips down the other boys neck. He kissed him so lightly, Cas shivered against him. When Cas shivered, his shivers shook into dean, and his lips trembled against Cas' collarbone.  
Cas here...  
Cas now...  
Enough of Cas to last me forever. Enough of Cas now that it won't hurt so bad when his lips fall away.  
Dean pressed his lips to Cas's neck and shut his eyes again. All blue thing danced behind his eyelids...

**Author's Note:**

> I will post some of my longer fics later, how do you guys feel about a pjo massive au, in a series? Solangelo, percabeth, frazel, jiper and Leo (idk, I don't like calypso)? Talk to me, give me suggestions for fics?
> 
> Anyways, if you like this kind of ficlet, talk to me and give it a kudos! Lots of love


End file.
